minecraftconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is a type of equipment players and some mobs can use. Mechanics Pieces of armor give armor points. Each armor point up to the 20th gives 3.3% protection. Points after that give slightly less and less, eventually leveling out at 95% protection. Different types of armor also have different capacities to defend against certain sorts of damage. General Statistics Helmet Leather: 56 durability, 1 armor point Wood: 61 durability, 1 armor point Gold: 78 durability, 2 armor points Chain: 166 durability, 2 armor points Iron: 166 durability, 2 armor points Redsteel: 190 durability, 2 armor points Steel: 283 durability, 2 armor points Diamond: 364 durability, 3 armor points Mithril: 448 durability, 3 armor points Eterna: 685 durability, 4 armor points Adamantium: 1308 durability, 5 armor points Osmium Composite: 1742 durability, 6 armor points Barrier: ∞ durability, 4 armor points Chestplate Leather: 81 durability, 3 armor points Wood: 89 durability, 3 armor points Gold: 113 durability, 5 armor points Chain: 241 durability, 5 armor points Iron: 241 durability, 6 armor points Redsteel: 273 durability, 6 armor points Steel: 388 durability, 7 armor points Diamond: 529 durability, 8 armor points Mithril: 692 durability, 8 armor points Eterna: 918 durability, 9 armor points Adamantium: 1954 durability, 10 armor points Osmium Composite: 2386 durability, 12 armor points Barrier: ∞ durability, 9 armor points Leggings Leather: 76 durability, 2 armor points Wood: 85 durability, 2 armor points Gold: 106 durability, 3 armor points Chain: 226 durability, 4 armor points Iron: 226 durability, 5 armor points Redsteel: 241 durability, 5 armor points Steel: 355 durability, 6 armor points Diamond: 496 durability, 6 armor points Mithril: 630 durability, 7 armor points Eterna: 874 durability, 7 armor points Adamantium: 1718 durability, 8 armor points Osmium Composite: 2018 durability, 10 armor points Barrier: ∞ durability, 7 armor points Boots Leather: 66 durability, 1 armor point Wood: 71 durability, 1 armor point Gold: 92 durability, 1 armor point Chain: 196 durability, 1 armor point Iron: 196 durability, 2 armor points Redsteel: 212 durability, 2 armor points Steel: 308 durability, 2 armor points Diamond: 430 durability, 3 armor points Mithril: 512 durability, 3 armor points Eterna: 783 durability, 4 armor points Adamantium: 1588 durability, 5 armor points Osmium Composite: 1814 durability, 6 armor points Barrier: ∞ durability, 4 armor points Specific Statistics Leather 7 armor points +20% protection from weak blade attacks (such as wooden swords) -10% protection from piercing attacks (such as arrows) Wood 7 armor points +40% protection from arrows -70% protection from fire Gold 11 armor points +30% protection from blunt attacks (such as shovels) +10% fall damage -30% knockback received -15% movement speed -7.5% attack speed Chain 12 armor points +30% protection from piercing attacks +20% protection from weak and medium blade attacks (such as stone swords) -30% helmet effectiveness Iron 15 armor points No strengths No weaknesses Redsteel 15 armor points Helmets send a redstone current to the block above the wearer, strength is related to durability Chestplates send a redstone current to the block at chest level of the wearer, " Leggings send a redstone current to the block at leg level of the wearer, " Boots send a redstone current to the block the wearer is standing on, " +5% protection from magic -5% protection from fire Diamond 20 armor points +10% protection from fire +40% protection from piercing attacks -25% protection from strong blade attacks (such as obsidian swords) Mithril 21 armor points -10% fall damage +30% protection from blasts -15% protection from magic Eterna 24 armor points +50% regeneration rate +30% helmet effectiveness -20% protection from blasts Adamantium 28 armor points -30% fall damage +40% protection from blade attacks (such as swords) +30% protection from blunt attacks (such as shovels) +20% protection from piercing attacks +15% protection from fire +15% protection from blasts -15% knockback received -10% movement speed -5% attack speed Osmium Composite 34 armor points -25% fall damage +50% protection from blade attacks (such as swords) +35% protection from blunt attacks (such as shovels) +35% protection from piercing attacks +20% protection from fire +20% protection from blasts -40% knockback received -35% movement speed -15% attack speed Barrier 24 armor points +5% movement speed +5% attack speed -5% protection from arrows